The Prep And The Freakz
by Maximus Maricade
Summary: A prep and her twin go on a roller coaster of emotions when a new freak moves to their high school of stereotypes. Can he change that school for better? Can she help him? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Prep And The Freakz**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Introduction**_

 **Maxs' POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my beeping, annoying, and loud alarm clock. I sighed as I got up to face another day of hanging out with fake, preppy girls. I so wish I could hang out with the freaks again. I know, I know. Why am I hanging out with the preps and not the freaks? Why did I say again. Well, let me tell you a little bit about my past.

My sister, Brittney, and I used to live in San Antonio Texas with our mother, Candice Maricade. We had gone to school there all of our lives. (We don't have a father... well we do, we just don't know what happened to him) Up until 8th grade year. You see my sis and I, although being almost identical twins, were completely different. She's a prep and I WAS a freak. At the end of our 8th grade year, our mother got a new, better paying job in Tampa Florida. (She's a pediatric nurse) So after 8th grade we moved. Instead of going to Maddison High School, we are going to Tampa high. When we moved here in July, two years ago, my mom took us shopping for new clothes and my sister insited the I dropped the freak act and go preppy. She picked all my clothes and even a little bit of make-up. Since we both have blonde hair, and pale skin, make-up isn't really a problem. Even though she has Blue eyes and I have Green. (She has enough make-up for the both of us) We are both 5'7 and really skinny.

So coming back to the present, I am now a popular prep along with my sister, her best friend, Lisa (Whom is a red haired, green eyed, pale skinned slut) and my best friend Ella. (She is a Brown haired, brown eyed, tanned skin slut. But i love her anyway) We are the most popular in all of the school. I don't date any guys, but the other three date jocks.

Anyway, after I turned off my alarm clock, I got up, showered, blow dryed and straightened my wavy hair. I put on a black mini-skirt, and a black lacy shirt with a blue tank top underneath. I put on red eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and a pinkish lipstick. I went down stair, ate cereal, and then waited for my sister at the bottom of the steps. She came down in a blue mini-skirt, blue lacy top, with a black tank top underneath, and blue heels. She had on blue eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and a red lipstick. She tossed me a pair of black wedges. "Good Morning Maxie!" She said happily. I rolled my eyes. "Morning Brattney" I smiled.

My name is Maximum Rosa Maricade. She is Brittney Lynn Maricade. I call her Brit or Brat and she calls me Max or Maxie. I'm known mainly as Maxie at school.

She rolled her eyes back. Our mother came down stairs and smiled. "You girls taking the bus or do you want a ride?" She asked. "Can we have a ride please mom?" Brit and I asked at the same time. Our mom nodded and smiled as she grabbed her keys and we headed to the car. Di

When we walked into school, Lisa and Ella came rushing up to us in the same outfit Brit and I are in except Lisa's outfit was a red lacy shirt with and orange tanktop and Ella's was a Orange lacy shirt with a red tanktop Please don't get me started on their make-up. Way too much I think. "Oh my gawd guys. The freaks got a new member! There's this new kid and he totally fits in with them! They got him and now he just sits there all silent only smiling a little bit! I mean ugh, freaks!" Lisa said as she jerked her thumb towards the freaks. I looked over and saw him and O my gawd he is hot.

"He's actually kind of hot." Brit said. Lisa shrugged. The bell rung and we went to our classes. I sat down and the new kid walked in and went to the geometry teacher, . "Oh! You must be Nick! You can sit next to Maxie. Oh, Maxie raise your hand dear!" She exclaimed excitedly. So I did as I was told. He sat next to me in the back. "Maxie can you please share your notes with Nick-" She started. "Please call me Fang." The new kid said quietly. "Oh, okay! Maxie can you please share your notes with Fang, and help him get caught up?" She asked happily. I nodded and turned to him. "Hi, I'm Maxie. Um... here are the notes if you don't want to talk to me." I said as I handed him my note book. "Um... actually... could you help me? I'm not good in geometry honestly..." He said quietly as he looked away, embarrassed. "Oh, sure!" I said, not knowing it was the start of a new friendship, and new bumps in my life.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

 **Hi guyz this is Maximus! I used to be Bangs-My-Name-Fangs-My-Game, but after all these years, I've changed. I have read the newest/VERY last MR book. I have found a new passion for writing. So.. here's a brand new story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Prep And The Freakz**_

 **Hey guys, it's Maximus. I'm just going to leave what grade which character is in here. Thanks :D**

 **Max, Fang, Brittney, Lisa, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy: 11th Grade**

 **Dylan and Total: 12th Grade**

 _ **Chapter 2: Lisa's obsession**_

 **Fangs POV**

Finally it was lunch time and I could hang out with the new friends I made to day. Except one. Apperently Max is a prep and the Freakz aren't aloud to 'hang' with the preps. It's stupid if you ask me. But here I am, with Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel (Whom is Gazzy's twin), and Total.

Iggy and I hit it off great and are now best budz. He has strawberry blonde hair, with pale blue eyes, and he is pale. He is also 5'9 like me.

Gazzy and Angel are both blonde. Angel has long, curly hair, and Gazzy has sort of a mohawk going on there. They both have bright blue eyes, and are also pale. They are both 5'6.

Nudge is a non-stop motor mouth. She has spoken more than I have in a year. She has brown, curly hair, brown eyes, and is tanned. She is 5'7.

Total is a tall quite guy like me. He has black hair that is always kept neat. (And I haven't even known him that long) with dark brown eyes that always look devious. He's 5'6, and has tanned skin. (He's Nudge's older brother)

Then there is me. A pale, 5'9, Black haired, black eyed freak. Yup im sooooo amazing right? Not.

Anyway, I sat next to Angel and she gave me a warm smile. I half smiled back and looked down. I don't eat in front of new people. Just the way I am. "Yo Fang, you alright bro?" Asked Iggy as he sat down next to me. "Yeah man, I'm fine. Just not hungry is all." I shrugged.

"So... rumor has it that you hit it off well with Maxie. You're brave." He said while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I pushed him off the bench, and he hit the floor with a thud. He burst out laughing. "Dude, she gave me notes to the class. It was something she had to do." Iggy shrugged but continued to smile deviously. I'm never going to hear the end of it. All six of us heard the click of heels coming towards the table. Nudge looked down, obviously having some troubles with this red head in the past. I was the only one who didn't look intimidated. She stopped right next to me.

"Hi I'm Lisa! What's your name cutie?" She said with what could be a pretty smile if it wasn't for that ugly orange-red lipstick she was wearing along with all the other things of make-up slathered onto her face. "Um... hi? My name's Fang..." I said confused yet bored. She looked surprised like she had never gotten that reaction before. Um I'm sorry girl but your slutty fabrics do NOT make you cute.. or pretty... or anything else but ugly. "What are you doing this Friday?" She asked.

"Helping my mother unpack." I said coldly. I could feel the rest of the groups gaze on me.

"Well why don't you come over to my place? I could use some help studying." She said with a wink. Before I could say anything else, we heard someone walking towards us.

"Lisa, leave the poor kid alone. You've talked about him all day. And he just said he's going to help his MOTHER. So why don't you go back to our table and just leave him alone. He's not intrested. Okay? He made that clear." Said Max. Lisa sighed in frustration and stormed off. "She'll get over it." Max said as she sat down next to me. The entire group looked at her in shock. "Oh come on guys.. I hate being over there sometimes.. especially when Lisa rants about a guy."

The others just nodded and the table was silent for the rest of lunch. When the bell rang Max shot up like a bullet and left the table and went back with her group. Lisa was talking and Max looked annoyed. "Damn Fang. You got all the girls today." Laughed Iggy and I just chuckled. For the rest of the day Lisa bugged me and I continued to say no.

 **Max's POV**

I learned three things today. One: Lisa has a very unhealthy obsession with the new kid. Two: I missed being a freak more than I thought. And three: I actually had a crush on the new kid. But hush. That's our secret.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MAXIMUM RIDE. I own the character Brittney :D For she is my second bff.**

 **Hey guys, it's Maximus. I'm currently on a roadtrip with a friend and family. And it's ending. It'll be over by the time this is uploaded. Welp, Ima go now. I don't have any ideas for the rest of this chapter. BYE-BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Prep And The Freakz**_

 **Hey guys. It's Maximus. Sorry about the short chapters. I'm trying to keep them short so I don't run out of ideas too quickly. :P I'm really trying though. I want to make this a loooong story. I have a few plot twists in mind. But those come later. I will try to update as much as possible :) It's just hard when I babysit for 7 hours every weekday, and then i'm usually busy on the weekends. I will try to update at least once a week.** If **you have any ideas for the story let me know! I wanna make this a really good story full of my ideas and some of yours :) Thaaaaaannnkz :) And sorry for the long wait on the update. Family problems and yeah. Some people just don't know how to grow the F**k up.**

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ **Fang and Iggy's Problem(s)**

 **Fang's POV**

I walk home from school. I know... Very amazing. 15 minutes of Iggy. Iggy walks with me because he lives right next door to me. Great! I shall never get a break from Iggy! Which I'm glad about. Now I'll never be bored! (Note: SARCASM)

"So, Max has never done that before?" I ask Iggy, confused on why the entire group had gone silent earlier today when she sat with us, after telling Lisa to F-off in the nicest way possible... Iggy looked at me and gave a small smile. "No, she hasn't. And believe me when I say it, you're the reason she did. I think she likes you and you most definitely like her!" He claimed as he laughed. "But in all seriousness, no she hasn't and it's weird that she did. I've seen her save a few poor souls from Lisa's wrath but she never stuck around afterwards." He said. I sighed. I don't want to admit that it was because of me and I most defiantly don't want to admit I have a crush on her, but according to Iggy pretty much every guy who is single has a crush on Max. I get it, she's very beautiful and independent. She obviously doesn't like being a prep but something tells me she didn't have a choice in the matter. "FANNNNNNNNNNNNNALAAAAAANG! COME BACK TO EARTH!" Iggy yelled in my ear. I jumped and looked up. Home. "You back to Earth yet?" Iggy laugh as I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Nope, still in 1,000 ways to kill Iggy land."

"I'll see you later bro." He said.

"Bye Iggy." I said as I walked into my house and flinched at the smell of alcohol. _He_ was finally home and _he_ was already drinking... It was only 5:15... why so early..

I went into to the living room to find _him_ passes out on the couch. "Storm? Lynn? Mom?" I whispered as low as possible as I crept upstairs.  I hope they're okay. I went into the master bedroom to find my mother reading a children's book to Storm and Lynn. Storm and Lynn are my younger sisters. Storm is 3 while Lynn is 5. Lynn has black hair and blue eyes, while Storm has blonde hair and blackish eyes. My mother has Blue eyes and Blonde hair while _He_ has black hair and blackish eyes. I hate the way I look more like _him._ "Everyone okay mom?" I asked quietly. My mom nodded and smiled. "Nicky!" Both Lynn and Storm whispered as they tried to quietly get to me. They hugged me and I picked them both up. "Why is _he_ home?" I asked angrily. "Sweetie, he came home from work early. The girls and I heard the car at 4, so I brought them here and told them to be quiet. You know he usually wakes up and leaves. There hasn't been an... incident in three months." she said sadly. "That's only because we finally found a way to avoid him." I said as my mother started to look scared. I turned around and saw _him._

"You four trying to avoid me now?" _He_ slurred. I'll teach y'all to avoid your daddy."

Then it began...

 **Iggy's POV**

I saw the look on Fang's face when he opened the door. I didn't know what wrong, but all I knew was that 20 minutes later I heard yelling and crashes coming from his house. I went for the door but my mother stopped me and told me that I should wait till tomorrow to ask Fang what happened. Even though we heard pained screams for 2 hours, we didn't do anything. _And I felt so bad._

 **Hey guys! So I'm ending this chapter here! Hope you liked this chapter! I should be posting within the next few days so watch for chapter 4! Bye guys! ~Maximus**


End file.
